The Chaos Principal
by Ragemoon
Summary: The retelling of Sailor Moon's history from the beggining to the current.
1. Chapter 1: Ending of Old

Disclaimer: Sailor moon belongs to its agents. Only the made-up senshi belong to me.

The Chaos Principal

By

Ragemoon

Chapter 1: Ending of Old

Held up by manacles hundreds of men and women were looking at each other. Though a few were not paying the rest attention, one pair of eyes was on the tall man sitting on a golden throne looking down at them. His eyes swept the entire group. He pointed and one of the women moved closer to him.

"Hello Princess." He smiled somewhat kindly his dark depthless eyes seeming to drown her in their depths. "I am sorry but after everything. After the fact of the divisions within this group of so called warriors." His gentle words bringing angry mummers from the imprisoned men and women he looked at them. "You only have yourselves to blame." He caught the eye of another young woman. "I am sorry child of my son but this is the way it has to be."

In the shadows five young men looked on. A dark haired man stood looking at one of the imprisoned young men, the red headed young man standing, prisoner like his fellows. The red head seemed surprised to be there with his fellows. The dark haired pale skinned young man floated over to the red head. "You were never one of us. Idiot you are to turn your back on your people. You will be punished for this." He smirked.

"Darkness leave the fool be." Another dark haired young man spoke softly. He looked up at the dark long haired young woman. "I am sorry little sister but the boss' orders are his."

"I know bro." She smiled lightly. "My brother of soul."

The others of her group looked at her oddly. The young woman with the long blonde hair smiled.

The dark haired young woman's voice floated like a ghost to their ears. "It is alright I sensed this was what was going to happen." She smiled lightly, blandly at him knowing her fate and accepting it. Chaos took in his men standing near her and he smiled lightly at them and they disappeared.

He nodded, looking at the moon princess. She screamed as her crystal appeared in Chaos' hand. She dropped from her prison and lay on the floor at his feet no life in her body. He stood his eyes surveying the group before him. "Time for your rebirth and I hope that this time you all actually make the right choices."

"You cannot do this!" Galaxia screamed at him. "This is wrong Chaos!"

He looked at her without emotion and did not answer his life mate's words knowing only he would remember these events. He hoped that at this time that they would actually not fuck up the worlds they belonged too.

He held up the silver crystal. The group watched in amazement as four women screamed silently like the moon princess did and they dropped from their prisons lifeless near there fellow warriors. Their crystals floated toward Chaos and joined the silver crystal. The black crystal pulsed and flickered lighting. Chaos smiled at the crystal. "I know. They will not remember. Nor will you." He looked at the golden crystal. "Sorry my wife but you fucked up just like the rest of them. See you when your reborn by the great Goddess' hands."

He looked over at the guardians of the universe. "See what happens when you don't believe the truth. "Time for your own rebirth."


	2. Chapter 2: Souls

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her peopel belong to their owner. The OC characters are mine.

The Chaos Principal  
By  
Ragemoon

Chapter 2: Souls

Chaos looked at his knights as the bodies of the guardians' disappeared becoming multi-colored butterflies. "I feel sorry for Solaris. She had not really gotten a chance to grow and I choose rebirth for them all." He shook his head thinking of how many times the weather guardian had gotten gifted with the sunshine child. "She was so innocent. So where her cohorts. The others though…" His voice trailed off.

"It was needed Chaos," a voice softly flittered though the room. A young woman appeared and looked at him and his knights. "They will be given their second chance to get it all right and hopefully it will happen." Five crystals floated around her. "You are the only guardians left till they all grow up and into their power."

She watched as his knights nodded. The woman smiled at Chaos. "Be well my son. Soon enough they will be back and some will take a few lifetimes to learn." She paused then spoke gravely. "I have taken one soul to be totally renewed. I don't know if this soul will ever be ready to rejoin the death and rebirth cycle."

"Which soul?" Darkness asked quietly though he and the other knights had a feeling they knew who the soul was.

"The Fire Knight, Ignius of the Elemental Senshi. He is no more. At least not for a long time, very long time he betrayed and lied to his comrades for too many lifetimes. His crimes are unforgivable." She looked at her son. "His soul will be no more." With those words the soul in limbo ceased.

"Cocoon was the only one who was spared Mother." He looked at her. "Then again she is the only one other then you who can do her job."

"She is needed. I just need to watch. Time will be reborn before the others, I will watch over her domain till she arrives." She smiled at him. "I am off to check on the Fates." She disappeared and Chaos sighed. "Well boys you heard her. Off with you now go guard the universe." His knights nodded and disappeared.


End file.
